It's All Just a Mistakes (EreRi ship)
by DarkOtaku2118
Summary: Huh?, you don't know me?", (he asked confusedly). "Of course I don't ... It's the first time I saw you from my entire life". "Really?, maybe then your new in that brothel ...". "New? wait ... are you trying to tell me that I'm one of those prostitutes in that brothel?". "Aren't you one?". Fuck this kid ... His really thinking I'm a protitute?
1. Chapter 1: I'm not a prostitute, Brat!

Disclaimer: All characters of Attack on Titans/Shingeki no Kyojin were own by the great Isayama sensei. (If only I own them huhuhuh, I will definitely make EreRi a canon teehee).

Warning: OOC, typing error, wrong grammar. English is not my language, sorry for inconvenience.

(Ugh! I'm suck in summary gomen).

This fic. is dedicated to all fujoshi/fundanshi out there who ship EreRi!!!! (Let's go EreRi shippers).

Also, I love Bottom Levi and top Eren *nosebleed* so I ended up on this idea. I love their age gap, their height gap (Heichou was so small and cute) and how Eren adores his Levi Heichou, (though I'm aware that Levi was way more dominant than Eren), but cute Heichou was way more irresistible than anyone else, right? *drool* I mean, I make Eren more dominant and aggressive in this fanfic and I make Levi Heichou a cute, always embarrass, blushing here and blushing there man in his thirties. Is it kinda weird? Lmao.

Well anyway please enjoy the story. Updates was once per week. Thanks!

Fanfiction Plugging: Please also read "Fell In love in Altin Academy". Anime: Yuri!!!! on Ice. Pairing: OtaYuri ship or Yuri P. x Otabek A.

Levi's POV

"Okay class, be seated ... (Akira sensei commanded).

Everyone seated as what she said and confusedly looking at her and then look at me.

"As what I told you class before, I did pass my resignation letter last week and today was my last day. So ...", (she started to get emotional suddenly).

The class was kept silent and don't give a shit on Akira sensei's saying.

"Well anyway, this pretty guy besides me was your knew homeroom teacher. So please be good on him, okay?". (she winked).

"I'm Levi Ackerman, your new homeroom teacher. Nice to meet you class", (I introduced myself then bowed my head).

"KYAAAAAH!!!!!!!".

Girls started squealing after my introduction.

"Your so cute sensei".

"You look young, how old are you sensei?".

"Oh my gosh!!!!! Your perfect Levi sensei".

"His so hot!!!!".

They continuously asking non sense questions about me but I didn't bother to answer any of them. I stay calm, compose and ...

(Eyes widen)

T-that brat ...? H-how ...

He was staring at me straight in the eyes ...

I suddenly felt uneasy but I'm still trying to stay calm.

No, why is he here? Is he a student here? Shit!, he was the last person I want to see.

I try my best to avoid eye contact to him.

He then raise his hand,

"Yes Eren?, do you want to say something?", (Akira sensei asked).

He stand up and smirk,

"I just wanted to say that ... Levi sensei was not available anymore", (he said while still smirking).

I blush,

Is he going t-

"What are you saying Eren?", (one of his female classmate asked).

"BECAUSE HIS MINE", (he announced).

"WHAT?!".

(Flashback)

"That bastard, he said he will meet me in a few minutes but he still not here. Is he not taking my application seriously", (I sighed).

I looked at my phone, an hour already passed since I came here.

"Erwin you bastard", (I gritted my teeth).

I decided to call him again.

Phone ringing at the other line,

"Hello Levi? Oh God thank you so much you called again. Can you pick me up in Angel Wing's brothel?", (he immediately asked).

"WHAT THE? What are you doing there?", (I confusedly asked).

"Well I ... Uhmm I ... I will explain everything to you later ... But for now, please ... I just really need your help right now. I'm out of cash and my things were taken".

"The hell how could y-".

I sigh,

"Oh come on Levi help me!", (he begged).

I click my tongue but ended up saying "Okay" to his request.

I hang up the phone then went straight to the brothel where Erwin said he was.

"I'm gonna kick that asshole butt when I see him", (I irritatedly said).

At the Angel Wing's brothel,

I'm trying to call Erwin's cellphone again cause that asshole didn't even texted me what his room number was. I tried to asked it in the counter earlier but they refused and said they didn't allowed to tell informations about their clients.

So now here I am sitting on the couch in the lounge area like an stupid idiot whose trying to call his asshole friend.

"Shit!, why I can't reach him now".

I tried to call him many times but I failed.

I sigh, then close my eyes and massage my temple.

"I'm done with this bullshit".

"What bullshit?", (a sudden voice suddenly whispered into my ear).

I immediately open my eyes then look from the owner of that voice. My eyes widen as I saw a young man staring at me closely while smirking,

He has a fairly long, yet rounded face, expressive teal-green eyes. His eyebrows are sparse and often furrowed, making him seem troubled or annoyed. His hair is short and dark brown with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style. His complexion also seems somewhat tan.

"W-what do you want?", (I asked then pushed him lightly cause his freaking too close to me).

"I want you", (he said then called a two masculine guys in black).

"W-what the fuck are you s-".

The two guy suddenly grab my both arms and force me to come with them.

"Hey let me go! L-let me go you shitheads", (I struggled from their gripped).

I try my best to escape but I failed, the people including the employees in the brothel only stare at me and didn't even bother to help me.

Seriously?, they won't help me?

"This is kidnapping, why are you doing this to me? What do you want? Money? Well I don't have money that much so please let me go. Besides I still need to find my friend", (I pleaded).

The young man didn't even bother listening to what I'm saying and instructed his two guys to get me in the black car.

"L-let me g-".

The two guys push me hard inside the black car, the young man followed inside and sat besides me. I tried to open the car door besides me but it's all lock up.

"You can't escape from me ... I told you right? I want you ...", (he said again then licked his lips).

"You brat ...".

I felt the car suddenly moving,

"S-stop the car ...".

"It's useless ... your just wasting your energy".

"The hell, are you joking? I don't even know you ... Why are you saying those things to me ... Are you drunk or maybe insane?".

"Huh?, you don't know me?", (he asked confusedly).

"Of course I don't ... It's the first time I saw you from my entire life".

"Really?, maybe then your new in that brothel ...".

"New? wait ... are you trying to tell me that I'm one of those prostitutes in that brothel?".

"Aren't you one?".

Fuck this kid ... His really thinking I'm a protitute?

"Well sorry I'm not one of those prostitutes ...".

"Oh really? Then why are you there?".

"I'm telling you earlier, my friend was there and called me to pick him up cause he run into some troubles again".

I look at him, his listening to me right?

"A-are you satisfied now? Then, please let me go so I-".

"Nope, I don't care ... I told you I want you ...".

I'm going insane to this kid,

"Are you freaking for real? Maybe your an idiot o-".

(Eyes widen)

The kid suddenly started licking my neck, I felt goosebumps all over my body. He then started kissing my neck while unbuttoning my shirt,

"H-hey what are y-"

I tried to push him but his grip was so strong,

"S-stop it ... please", (I begged as tears started forming in my eyes).

I struggled a lot but he keeps on kissing and licking my neck. Then I ... started to felt strange from his touch.

It's ... too hot ...

When he successfully removed my shirt he then started sucking my left nipple while playing on the other one.

"Aaah~ N-no ...", (I moaned escape from my mouth).

I blush,

I tried to push him again but nothing's happen ...

"Are you still a virgin?", (he suddenly asked).

I don't know what's his up to this time but I ended up nodding while biting my lips hard to avoid moaning again.

THIS IS SO EMABARASSING!!!!

Then I saw him smirking again.

No, this is bad.

He stop what his doing and remove his grip from me.

I sigh when he finally released me.

"Baron, make him sleep", (he suddenly ordered his one guy).

"What the-".

I suddenly felt dizzy and the last thing I knew was the brat face looking at me lustfully.

I woke up into an unfamiliar room. It was huge, the bed was big and the room was field with scented red roses.

"How do I-".

(chain sounds)

My eyes widen when I realized that my both hand were in chain on top of the bed ... And I was ...

NAKED!!!!

"W-what the hell happen? Where's my clothes? How I become naked like this? (I continuously asked myself).

The door suddenly open, revealing the brat from before.

He only wear skinny jeans and no top,

I gulp,

I didn't imagine this kid have 6 pack abs.

I shook my head while blushing. This is not the right time to look at his abs.

I immediately look away,

"Finally, your awake"(he said then crawled on top of me).

My body froze,

Our position was too emabarassing.

"G-get off me", (I said while looking outside the window).

I don't want to look at him, no way.

He touch my face,

"You look sexy in this angle", (he smirked).

I felt my heartbeat faster and faster as I realized that I'm fucking naked.

I want to struggle and shout but I can't ... I'm too weak to do it.

He then leaned down and capture my lips. He kiss me passionately, deeper and deeper while his grip was becoming more tighter.

"I will devoured you until I will be satisfied", (he whispered into my ear).

I bit my lips, I don't know why I ended up like this ... I don't know why I'm here ... And mostly ... I don't even know this guy ...

I don't want this.

(End of Flashback)

End of Levi's POV

Eren's POV

I didn't knew that I will meet him again. Levi Ackerman ... our new homeroom teacher?

I smirk,

Now, going to school will not be boring then before, isn't it?

When Akira sensei leave and Levi sensei started his class discussion. I didn't remove my gaze to him.

I caught him looking at me few times, but he immediately look away.

Shit!, I can't hide my excitement. He was still perfect.

"Anyone know how to solve the problem on the board?", (he asked while looking at the class).

I raised my hand, no one can solve that math problem besides me, anyway.

"Okay Eren, please solve the problem on the board", (he said).

So, he will pretend that he doesn't knew me, huh. Well let's see how he can handle this.

I stand up and walk straight to the board while locking my eyes onto him. I didn't removed my eyes on him. Even he was trying his best to distract himself.

After I finished solving the math problem,

"Levi sensei, can you check my solution?", (I asked).

He didn't say anything and look at the board and check my solution. While checking the formula on the board, I mischievously grope his ass.

I saw him jolted then look immediately into the class, when he realized no one saw it, he shut a glare at me while blushing hard.

"How there you brat", (he irritatedly whispered).

I only smile at him innocently then asked,

"Is my solution correct, Levi sensei?".

"Y-yes ... please take your sit, E-Eren", (he said and try his best to ignored what I've done to him).

I smile in victory while walking to my sit.

His reaction was too cute to handle.

Damn, his really addicting.

(Flashback)

"Eren, your marriage interview was scheduled tomorrow at lunch time", (my dad suddenly told me).

I look at him with my bored eyes and said,

"Dad I told you, right? I'm gay. So, I'm not going to that marriage interview again.", (I sighed dramatically).

"The hell Eren will you stop saying your a gay. I know you don't want to go on another marriage interview that's why your saying that".

"But Dad, I'm really serious", (I reasoned out).

"Oh come on ... stop this nonsense Eren".

Honestly, my dad was right. I'm not really a gay, I just really don't want to fucking go to another marriage interview. I don't really get it why my dad was so obsessed with this marriage interview shit.

I decided to went into my room so my Dad stop lecturing me again and again.

I lay on my bed and think on how to avoid this marriage interview thing again. I'm always saying I am gay to avoid every marriage interview but now ... I think I need to prove it to my Dad ... his not believing me now.

I called Mike and Baron, the two Special Police force that my dad hired to protect me.

"Hey guys, let's go to the Angel Wing's brothel", (I smiled on them).

"To that brothel again young master?", (Baron questionly asked).

"Yes, I just really need to have some evidence to convince my Dad that I'm really into guys".

"But young master, we went there few times and all their prostitutes were already introduced to you and you didn't even choose any of them, so I think ... we should go to another brothel", (Mike suggested).

"Nope, I want there, maybe I can choose this time, right? Anyway, we were going to leave later at 7pm".

They both look at each other but ended up nodding to my request.

I sigh,

I really hope I can find someone that I want to pretend my lover this time.

At the Angel Wing's brothel,

The usual list of prostitutes were introduced to me again. They knew I'm from a rich family that's why they treating me like a VIP. But man, their list was really useless ...

"D-did you already decided Mr. Jaeger?", (The girl from the counter asked).

I only pout at her and said to give me few more minutes to decide. She only nod and blush.

While looking at the list my eyes suddenly caught a guy whose wearing a black shirt and skinny jeans sitting on the couch in lounge area.

He has short, straight black hair styled in an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating dull blue eyes with dark circles under them and a deceptively youthful face. He is also short compared to other guy.

I think he was trying to call someone but he can't contact him so his frowning while biting his lips.

I smile on myself,

Now that's what I'm looking for ...

"I think I found what I'm looking for", (I said happily).

"Really Mr. Jaeger?".

"Yes ... I want him ...", (I said then walk forward to where the guy sitting).

The girl from the counter only look at me confusedly.

I sat beside the guy but he didn't even noticed me. His eyes were shut close while massaging his temple.

"I'm done with this bullshit", (he suddenly said).

I smirk,

I decided to mischievously whispered to his ear.

"What bullshit?".

He open his eyes then surprisingly look at me.

"W-what do you want?", (he asked then pushed me lightly).

Damn, why do I felt strange towards this guy ... His so ... His so perfect.

I'm not gay but this guy was so perfect for my plan. I think I can do it ... He was small and cute, I wonder how old is he? He look so young ...

"I want you", (I answered back then signal Baron and Mike to get him).

"W-what the fuck are you s-".

They grab his both arms then drag him outside the brothel.

"Hey let me go! L-let me go you shitheads", (he struggled).

But I don't care, I'm a Jaeger and what a Jaeger wants, a Jaeger gets ...

People in the brothel looking at us ... But no one dare to help the guy. Lol they were too afraid of our family anyway.

"This is kidnapping, why are you doing this to me? What do you want? Money? Well I don't have money that much so please let me go. Besides I still need to find my friend", (I pleaded).

I tried my best to ignore him and instructed Baron and Mike to get him in the car.

"L-let me g-".

They push him inside the car and then I followed and sat besides him. He tried to open the other door besides him but we make sure to locked it properly.

"You can't escape from me ... I told you right? I want you ...", (I told him again then licked my lips).

"You brat ...".

He was so darn angry but it makes me more want to tease him.

And then Mike start the engine and the car started moving,

"S-stop the car ...".

He started to get panick,

"It's useless ... your just wasting your energy".

"The hell, are you joking? I don't even know you ... Why are you saying those things to me ... Are you drunk or maybe insane?".

Wait, is he serious? He don't know me?

"Huh?, you don't know me?", (I asked).

"Of course I don't ... It's the first time I saw you from my entire life", (he answered back).

"Really?, maybe then your new in that brothel ...".

"New? wait ... are you trying to tell me that I'm one of those prostitutes in that brothel?".

"Aren't you one?".

"Well sorry I'm not one of those prostitutes ...".

"Oh really? Then why are you there?".

"I'm telling you earlier, my friend was there and called me to pick him up cause he run into some troubles again".

So, his not really a prostitute huh. But his the perfect one for my plan. I can't afford to find another one.

Oh well, I can buy him anyway. A Jaeger can buy anything ...

"A-are you satisfied now? Then, please let me go so I-".

"Nope, I don't care ... I told you I want you ...".

"Are you freaking for real? Maybe your an idiot o-"

His so noisy, I need to do something ...

Wait, I think I can practice now, right?

I look at him carefully. Can I ... really do it?. His eyes were teary, his face was blushing and I can tell his afraid cause his body was kinda shaking.

Fuck he was really cute.

A buldge from my pants started growing. Damn, who knew I can have a boner just by looking at this guy.

I gulp,

Its not good to restrain my needs, right?

I started licking his neck,

"H-hey what are y-"

He tried to push me so I grip him harder and continue to lick and kiss his neck. He smell so sweet and taste good. I can't control myself anymore.

"S-stop it ... please", (he begged).

He struggled a lot and I felt more hot.

I successfully remove his shirt so I decided to suck his left nipple then play with the other one.

Damn, what an addicting guy he is.

"Aaah~ N-no ...", (he moaned).

And tried to push me again but nothing's happen ...

Man, he was struggling a lot. But I want to Hear more of his moan.

He was still a virgin right? He look so young and I think he didn't have sex to anyone yet.

I shrug the thought,

Maybe asking him directly will be a good idea then make a guess like this.

"Are you still a virgin?", (I finally asked).

He bit his lips and blush but nodded from my question.

Fuck his too cute.

I smirk,

And decided to release him from my grip.

I have a good idea.

"Baron, make him sleep", (I ordered).

"What the-".

Baron cover the guy's mouth with handkerchief that has sleeping formula and he easily fell asleep.

I smile,

Now I can finally make my Dad believe that I'm really a gay.

Back to our mansion,

After I'm done showering, Baron said that they already done what I told them to do.

"Did you chain him properly?", (I asked).

They both nodded,

"Great, now give me the key and after 20 minutes go tell my Dad to go to that room", (I ordered them).

"Yes young master".

After talking to Baron and Mike. I went straight to that room, were my princess waiting for me.

If I done this plan right, it will be a huge success for me and Dad will not going to nag me about that marriage interview.

But,

I just need to restrain myself a little.

Cause damn, that guy sure was so sexy and cute that's why I'm loosing control to myself from touching him. But, I didn't even experience this lust from girls before ... I mean, I'm still a virgin anyway ...

Shit!, I must focus this time.

I open the door wide and saw my prey lying on the bed while his two hand were chain up on top of the bed and his NAKED!

Now that's sexy.

I walk towards him,

"Finally, your awake", (I said then crawled on top of him).

"G-get off me", (he suddenly spoke while looking outside the window).

His face was blushing and he don't want to look at me.

His embarrass, I guess. Well who wouldn't? His naked and chain up anyway Lol.

I touch his face,

"Your so sexy with this angle ...", (I smirked).

He then blush more but stay quiet.

I leaned down and capture his lips. I kiss him passionately, deeper and deeper ...

God!, it feels great ... I want more, more, more of him ...

"I will devoured you until I will be satisfied", (I whispered into his ear).

What am I saying? Am I serious? Can I really ...

He sudenly start sobbing,

Tears flowing freely from his eyes ... He didn't move an inch he just quitely cry ...

"H-hey stop crying, why are you ... h-hey u-uhmm ... ", (I started to get panicked).

"Eren! Are you inside this room? I'm coming in, okay?", (My Dad called out outside and then he open the door).

His eyes widen when he saw me on top of a guy whose lying on the bed and his both hand were chain up.

"YOU BRAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", (my Dad shouted angrily).

(End of flashback)

End of Eren's POV

Author's Note: Hello to all EreRi shippers here in Archieve of our own *wave happily*

I'm really please to meet you all *wink*.

Hope this fanfic. receive more love and supports from you minna! *grin*

EreRi ship is life. Fighting!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Please stop bagging me BRAT!

Disclaimer: All characters of Attack on Titans/Shingeki no Kyojin were own by the great Isayama sensei. (If only I own them huhuhuh, I will definitely make EreRi a canon teehee).

Warning: OOC, typing error, wrong grammar. English is not my language, sorry for inconvenience.

(Ugh! I'm suck in summary gomen).

Well anyway please enjoy the story. Updates was once per week. Thanks!

Fanfiction Plugging: Please also read "Fell In love in Altin Academy". Anime: Yuri!!!! on Ice. Pairing: OtaYuri ship or Yuri P. x Otabek A.

Levi's POV

"ERWIN! ERWIN YOU BASTARD!", (I slammed his table hard as I enter his office).

He looked at me confusedly and asked,

"Did something happen Levi?".

"IT DOES! Why didn't you tell me that shitty brat was one of my students?", (I asked angrily almost shouting).

"Huh?, what do you mean?".

"Don't fucking huh huh me Erwin! I'm not playing a joke here. I'm talking to that brat, Eren".

"Eren?, wait ... do you mean Eren Jaeger?".

"Yes you jerk! You should tell me that he was one of my students in 1 class A".

"Oh I'm sorry Levi, but ... why are you so mad at him again?".

"WHAT?!, I've already told you before right?".

"Eheh, gomen gomen ... I ... well I'm not really listening to you that time".

"YOU JERK!", (I gritted my teeth).

He only laugh while scratching the back of his head,

"I'm really sorry. Erm ... then ... can you ... tell me again what happen between you and Eren?".

I blush from what he asked. Damn this fucking bastard. I click my tongue but ended up telling him again what happen between me and ... Ehem ... B-between me a-and ... Eren.

(Flashback)

YOU KID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", (an old man suddenly shouted).

(Eyes widen)

I can't imagine someone will saw me in this kind of situation.

(Melt in embarrassment)

I saw the guy on top of me suddenly smirk.

"Eren! What is this all about?", (the old man walked towards us and asked).

The guy on top of me didn't move an inch, instead he lean down again and suck my neck and left a hickey.

FUCK THIS KID!!!!!

"O-Oi stop it brat, stop it!, (I tried to shove him off but I can't).

"EREN!!!!", (the old man then shouted his name again).

The brat look at him with his bored eyes and then click his tongue,

"What do you want ... Dad?".

Wait, what? DAD? D-did he call him Dad?

The old man look at me intensely. I gulp, shit I'm dead.

"I-I'm sorry Sir, I w-".

"I told you right?, I am a GAY ... And this man ... WAS MY LOVER!", (the brat declared).

"WHAT?!", (Both me and his father exclaimed).

"What are you saying you shitty brat? Are you insane?", (I asked irritatedly).

"Just get in the flow ... or else I will rape you here, infront of my father", (he whispered into my ear's then lick my earlub).

I shiver and bit my lips as hard as I could to stop myself from moaning, fact this kid. I can't ... do anything.

So in the end, I ended up giving up and as what he said I just get in the flow.

His Father clear his throat,

"So your serious about being a gay, huh?", (he asked).

The brat whom he called Eren nodded,

"Do you love this guy?".

I suddenly gets more awkward from what his father asked, I look at the brat ... He has a serious face.

"I do love him, Father".

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH????!!!!!!!

His not serious right? I mean, we just met today and he fucking kidnapped me and then I don't even know how did I get in here and then his on top of me now ... And his Father came and ... No ... No way ... NO WAY!

His Father chuckled.

Oh no, don't tell me ...

"Eren ... you know how much I love you, right?".

"I do Father ...".

"Okay, I understand ... If you really loved this guy ... Then I will not interfere in your relationship".

"Really Father?", (his eyes were sparkling).

His Father smiled and raffle his hair,

"I do ... but only if you can prove to me that you really love this man ... I promised that I will not forced you again to come in any marriage interview.

"I WILL DO IT! I will prove it to you Dad!", (he exclaimed happily).

"Good so ... Erm ... Eren ... I think you can ... let go of your lover now. Your position was kinda ... awkward", (his father stated, blush a little and look away).

"Oh yeah I'm sorry", (the brat only laughed and let me go).

He sat properly on the edge of the bed while me was ... Fuck, my hands were still handcuff on top of the bed.

"E-Eren, his hands ... also ... let them free", (his father ordered, feeling kinda awkward of the situation).

"Oh my I already forgot about it. Sorry Dad, were playing foreplay a while ago".

FOREPLAY? UGH! I REALLY WANT TO KILL THIS SHITTY BRAT! GOD! THIS IS SO HUMILIATING.

The brat immediately followed his Dad's order and removed my handcuff.

"Here!, put in on", (his Father gave me his lab coat).

When I realized what he mean, I immediately grab his lab coat and wrap it around my body. SHIT! I forgot I'm NAKED!

"T-thank you ... Sir", (I awkwardly said while lowering my head).

He smile at me warmly and said your welcome.

"Well, may I know your name young man?", (his Father suddenly asked).

I don't know how to look at him properly from what happen. I mean, damn his fucking son was so terrible. I really want to kill him.

"Levi ... my name is Levi", (I finally answered back).

He nodded and smile again,

"Levi san ... well nice to meet you, I'm Grisha Jaeger ...", (he said and extend his right hand for a hand shake).

"A-yes nice to m-".

When I'm about to reach for his hand he suddenly added,

"And welcome to our family!", (he happily said and shake my hand).

"A-HAI?", (dumbfounded).

W-wait ... family? B-but ... It's ... IT'S ALL JUST A MISTAKES!!!!

(Freaking out from inside)

"My son was troublesome sometimes but his really kind and sweet kid ... His my treasure so please take care of him Levi san".

I wanted to say that your son was really an annoying shitty brat "Seriously" but I ended up nodding to what he said when I saw his eyes with full of love and care for his stupid son.

"H-hai Sir ...".

"Thank you, Levi san", (he said and hugged me tight).

When his Dad finally release me from the hug, the brat was ...

"Yatta Honey!, thanks God Dad already accepted you ... Isn't it great?", (he happily said and hugged me from the back).

HONEY?!

"You shitty brat", (I hissed through my breath).

"Well then I will excuse myself. I still have a lot of work to do. See you around love birds", (his Dad then waved his hand then take his leave).

I LEFT AGAIN ALONE WITH THE BRAT.

"So your name was Levi huh? I'm Eren by the way", (he introduced himself then winked).

I only glared at him and said,

"Fuck you brat!".

"Eeeeh your so cold honey ...".

"Stop calling me honey! Besides, the act was already over, am I right?".

"Huh? what do you mean?".

"I knew you only done all of this shitty things because you don't want to go on a marriage interview".

"Oh? your right! Your really smart honey!", (he said and hugged me tighter).

"Hey let me go you fucking brat!", (I pushed him off).

"But your my lover, right?".

"I'm not you shithead. Tch, stop this nonsense and give me back my clothes", (I demanded).

"Are you leaving me?", (he pouted).

"Of course I do you fucking brat! Besides, this is the first and the last time that we will meet each other again you shit face, asshole. You will never ... never ... and NEVER SEE ME AGAIN SHITTY BRAT!".

(End of flashback)

"And after 2 weeks you met him again today. Wow, what a nice love story ... maybe he was your destiny, Levi". (Erwin commented).

"Are you insane? Ugh! damn ... from all the things that I've told you, you will just say that he was my destiny? Seriously?".

"Well, Eren was a handsome, hot, smart, top student, athletic guy ... admired by all the students including the teachers in the academy and mostly ... one of the riches family in Japan. In short, what could you ask for?".

"I'm not interested in him, Erwin. Besides, are you telling me to go out with a 15 years old boy? Damn, I will be in jail if they found out that I'm dating a minor".

Erwin laugh,

"Your kiddin me right? I mean, just like your uncle said ... you only look like a 15 years old girl".

"You bastard!".

"Ahah! I'm just joking Levi, your too serious, come on!".

I didn't say a word and just glare at him.

He immediately get silent and clear his throat.

"E-Erm ... so ... what is your plan now that you met Eren again?

"What else?, I'm going to avoid him. Though ... he already told the class that I was ... I was ...".

(Blush)

"You what?".

"T-that ... I was ... belong to him".

(Blush more)

"Wow, his really dominant huh?".

"Damn you Erwin your comments were really annoying".

"Sorry I can't help it", (he laughed more).

"You piece of shit".

"Anyway, lunch break is almost over. I think you need to go to your next class or ... you want to see Eren first?", (he teased).

"DIE YOU JERK!".

End of Levi's POV

Eren's POV

"Eren ... Oi Eren!", (Armin called out).

We were walking at the hallway looking for Levi san. I must talk to him about Dad. Well, my Dad was looking for him for the passed few days and asking me to bring him home again so they can talk to each other and have some bonding time. I really didn't expected that Dad will going to believe all my lies and I really felt guilty about it but what can I do? I hate marriage interview. So, thanks God, I met Levi san again.

"Ne Eren, why are we looking for Levi sensei from the first place?".

"I told you right? He was my lover".

"Your really serious about that? I mean, even if he looks so hot and sexy you can't just say to a person that he was yours", (Armin commented).

"Heeeh so even Armin also thought that Levi sensei was hot and sexy huh?".

Armin blush,

"I-it's not that ... E-Eren don't reverse the topic!".

He gets embarrassed immediately, how cute.

"Honestly I just wanted to talk to him about my Dad's request".

"Huh?, wait ... I thought your just joking when you told me that you introduced Levi sensei as your lover to your Dad, your serious?", (Armin asked dumbfounded).

I laughed,

"Of course I am".

"Are you insane? Why did you do that?".

"Well I can't help it you know, I don't want to go in any marriage interview anymore. It's making me feel sick".

Armin only sigh and pat my shoulder.

"Fine, let's just find Levi sensei".

"Arigatou Armin!".

After a couple of minutes of searching,

We found Levi sensei at first year class D. We saw him enter the classroom. Me and Armin immediately run and followed him inside.

Huff. Huff. Huff.

"Levi sensei!", (I called out still out of breath).

The girls started screaming when they saw me. Tch, I'm not here for them.

"Levi sensei, can we ... talk?", (I asked).

He looked surprise and unsure of what he will going to say when he saw me. When suddenly, one girl raise his hand and asked,

"Sensei, c-can I asked if ... WHAT IS YOUR IDEAL TYPE OF GIRL?".

What the hell is this girl asking ... Such a flirt.

"Erm ... g-gomen ... honestly I'm not interested in woman", (Levi san then answered).

All girls were in shock while their heart broken into pieces. I was laughing on my own after hearing what he said. Take that flirts.

"Demo Sensei ... even if ... your not interested in girls ... I-I think you have any traits or anything you would love in a person, right?, (another girl asked).

Lol they don't easily giving up, huh?

I look at Levi san, do he really going to answer it?

"I ... like person whose taller than me", (he then stated).

(Cherry blossoms)

I'm taller than him right? Yatta! I'm so happy to hear that.

Everyone were whispering to each other,

I clear my throat loud enough to grab their attentions,

"Well then, since Levi sensei already answered all your questions, I will borrow him for a minute, okay?", (I winked at them and grabbed Levi san's hand then walk outside the classroom).

Armin followed but said he need to back to our classroom since lunch break was already over.

As we left alone outside,

"So what do you want from me now?", (Levi san asked).

I smirked,

"So you prefer taller guys, huh?", (I pushed him into the wall).

A visible blush crept into his both cheeks ...

"I-I ... I didn't say that to turn you on ... Besides, I also didn't say that it was a guy", (he tried to reasoned out).

"But you said you're not interested in woman, right?".

"I-I ... E-Erm ... Anyway, what do you want from me?", (he immediately reversed the topic).

"Oh yeah about that, Levi san ... I mean Levi sensei, my Dad wants to meet you again".

"Huh? your Dad?".

"Yes, he said he wanted to meet you and talk to you again".

"W-why so sudden? I mean, I don't have any relationship with you".

"Heeeh your denying our relationship now?".

"What?, look Eren ... there was no US, okay?".

"But I told you I want you".

"And it's not a reason for you to force me to like you too and become your lover".

"But I want you", (I pouted).

He sigh,

"Eren, I'm not interested in you ...".

"Are you ... rejecting me sensei?".

"Yes, I am", (he confirmed).

Instead of getting sad and depressed. I did get more excited, shit! this is the first time I was rejected from my entire life.

AND I LOVE IT!

I laugh,

This is amazing, his really perfect ... He was ... really perfect for me ...

"I really like you, Levi sensei", (I whispered into his ear than peck his lips).

He froze and I smirk,

"I'll see you later, Levi sensei".

After class,

I asked Armin to help me to follow Levi san on his way home. I need to know where he live.

"Eren ... is this okay? I mean, you know ... about following Levi sensei on his way home? We were totally like a stalker right now".

"Stop worrying too much Armin, just keep an eye on him", (I said).

I heard him sigh but still follow my order.

After an hour of walking and hiding, we reach an old and small 2 story apartment ...

"Woah, don't tell me Levi sensei was living in this old, small and shabby apartment?", (Armin asked).

"Erm ... I think he is", (I answered back when I saw him enter the apartment).

We immediately followed him inside.

"Ne, Armin", (I called). "What is it, Eren?". "I'm going to moved in this apartment".

"What? Are you serious?".

"Yes, I am ... And I will moved next to Levi sensei's room".

"Eeeeeeeh?".

End of Eren's POV

Levi's POV

The sun was shining so bright. Such a nice and beautiful day to dry my laundry.

Suddenly remembering about Eren*

I sigh,

"I hope I don't meet that brat again".

(Chuckle)

"I know I will meet him anyway. He was one of my students Lol".

Damn I think I'm going crazy.

"Maybe I will make omurice rice for breakfast".

I reach for my apron and wear it around my body.

Yes, I know it's color pink, have ruffles and a big heart shape in the middle but what can I do? The landlady gave it to me as a gift and I can't say No to a such sweet old lady.

(Door bell)

"I'm coming!", (I said, loud enough to here from outside).

Maybe it was Nakamura san, the old landlady. She was always bringing me the daily newspaper everyday.

(Door open)

"Sorry for waiting Nakamura san ... I-".

"Levi san!!!".

Eren suddenly showed up and wrap his arms around my neck.

"Levi san I miss you so much!!!", (he said happily while rubbing his face on mine).

"E-Eren? W-w-what are you ... doing here?", (I surprisingly asked).

"I'm here to see you", (he grinned).

"What?, h-how did you know I'm living here?".

"Heheh I told you right? You can't escape from me".

I shove him off and said,

"Get out of here, NOW!", (I commanded).

"Eeeeh your really cold Levi san ... Besides I just move in here".

"WHAT?!".

"I'm the new tenant next to your room. Isn't it great? We can see each other everyday and I can visit you anytime I want".

(Shock face)

Still don't want to accept the reality*

"You're kidding me, right?".

"Huh?, no I'm serious".

"No way ...".

This is ... not true ... Am I still dreaming? Then I need to wake me up in this NIGHTMARE!!!

"Levi san, Eren kun ... Ohayou ... I didn't knew that you were acquainted to each other", (Nakamura san smiled).

(Gasp)

"N-Nakamura san?, i-it's not what you're thinking I-".

"Ohayou Nakamura san ... I'm happy to see you again", (Eren greeted her while his arms where still snaking around my neck).

I really hate this brat.

"Ohayou Eren kun, you sure is a happy and energetic young man, aren't you?, (she laughed).

"Yes I am, Nakamura san!, (he smiled).

"Well, can I asked what is your relationship with Levi san, Eren kun? You seems to be close to each other", (Nakamura san then asked).

"A-ano Nakamura san I-".

"I'm his boyfriend Nakamura san", (he chirped).

"Hey brat stop saying stupid things. Nakamura san I-".

"Oh really? Nice to hear that Levi san, Eren kun ... Congratulations to the both of you".

"No Nakamura san please hear me out".

Nakamura san only smile at me and gave me the newspaper.

"I'm glad your not alone anymore, Levi san", (she said and bowed her head and take her leaved).

I glared at Eren,

"Why did you said that to her, Eren?", (I raised my voice).

"But I'm really your boyfriend", (he pouted cutely).

Damn this kid,

"How many times do I need to tell you that I was not y-.".

"Ne Levi sensei, that apron really suits you", (he smirked while staring at me from head to toe).

I push him away and blush then try to removed my apron but he immediately stop me and said,

"Even though I prefer an erotic one, that cute pink with ruffles apron was not bad at all".

(Vein pop)

"I'M NOT ASKING FOR YOUR OWN OPINION, BRAT!, (I blush and hit his head).

"Aaaw it's hurt Levi sensei".

End of Levi's POV

Author's Note: Thank you for waiting everyone. Please do enjoy this chapter. I will update soon. Godbless!

Thanks for the reads, reviews, follows, favorites.

I really appreciate it *grin*


	3. Chapter 3: Finally! Levi san said YES!

Disclaimer: All characters of Attack on Titans/Shingeki no Kyojin were own by the great Isayama sensei. (If only I own them huhuhuh, I will definitely make EreRi a canon teehee).

Warning: OOC, typing error, wrong grammar. English is not my language, sorry for inconvenience.

(Ugh! I'm suck in summary gomen).

Well anyway please enjoy the story. Updates was once per week. Thanks!

Fanfiction Plugging: Please also read "Fell In love in Altin Academy". Anime: Yuri!!!! on Ice. Pairing: OtaYuri ship or Yuri P. x Otabek A.

Eren's POV

"Omurice, omurice, omurice~", (I chanted while waiting for Levi san's cooking).

I can't wait to taste Levi san's omurice.

Ehe luckily he didn't kick me out earlier. Even if his looking grumpy all the time, he still have soft spot.

"Eat and then live brat", (he annoyingly said and place a plate of omurice infront of me).

"Wow it's look delicious, honey", (I praised him and ignored what he said).

He glare at me ... I smile at him ...

He then sigh,

"Your really annoying, you know", (he said then sat down besides me and start eating).

Itadakimasu!

"Wow, it's really is delicious!", (I exclaimed while my eyes where sparkling).

"Don't talk while your eating brat".

His really cold ... And I like it.

I stare at him while eating,

Until now, I'm still really confused to myself why I'm really attached with this man. From all the people, why him? I know to myself that I'm not a friendly person, I mean ... I'm not the type of person whose easily attached to someone ... But him?

Everything about him really interest me. From the first time I saw him, I felt an unfamiliar feelings. Is this ... L-O-V-E?

Lol just kiddin! I'm not "GAY" aha. Maybe it's just because I need him to avoid my marriage interview. His really useful.

"Hey brat, what are you staring at?".

I snap, oooppss ... he caught me.

"Nothing, I just thought your getting more and more beautiful every time I see you".

I saw him blush,

"I-idiot, tch ... anyway, when did you moved here?", (he suddenly asked).

"Just now", (I answered back).

"Huh?, erm ... I-I didn't knew that the guy whose staying next to my room was already gone and moved out. He just said last week that he loves this small apartment".

"Oh yeah about him, honestly I bought him a new condo unit next to his work place in exchange of his room here".

"WHAT?! Y-you ... why did you do that? Your wasting a huge amount of money of your parents you shitty brat!".

I only shrug at him and said,

"Money is not an issue if I can stay close to you, honey".

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME HONEY?! Tch, besides ... I think your going too far with your little act brat".

I laugh from what he said,

"Do you think so? Ahah, well ... I will do EVERYTHING to avoid any marriage interview that my Dad will going arrange ... And your the only key to do that so I can't afford to loose you".

He was silence,

"Don't worry, I'm not really gay ... Though I'm serious when I say your beautiful ... You're really is ... So for now, I think I'm not yet a gay ... Though ... I'm not sure when it will last cause right now ... I see you more attracting then any girls out there. Besides, you really have a nice body and big as- ".

"S-stop there ... Okay, okay, I get it. You don't have to lie just to convince me to be your fake lover and please ... s-stop talking about my body", (he blushed).

"But I'm serious about your butt. Actually I don't mind to pound it many times".

"CUT IT OUT YOU FUCKING PERVERTED BRAT!", (he shouted angrily and blushed more).

I laugh at his priceless embarrass reaction,

"Your too cute".

"Tch, go to hell shitty brat", (he hissed).

(Silence)

"So, honey ... I mean, Levi san ... I'm asking you again about this ... Can you become my lover?", (I asked straightforward).

He only stare at me ... Then let out a deep sigh,

"Honestly ... I'm aware that eventhough I rejected you many times, you will just going to nag me even more about this ... I don't know why God let me met such an annoying person like you but its already happen so ... Do I have any more choice?".

(Blink eyes few times)

(Realized what Levi san's trying to say)

"So it's mean ...".

"Yhup, I accepted your proposal".

"Yatta thank you Honey!", (I happily said and stand up to my seat to hug him tight).

"H-hey, l-let go ... Stop hugging me brat. Ugh!, I hope I didn't made the wrong decision".

"You won't, I promise I will take care of you", (I grinned).

"You know, I really don't know why all the things that you said sounds perverted", (he commented while looking at me suspiciously).

"Teehee you're just imagining it", (I grinned more).

"I hope so, anyway ... Since I accepted your proposal ... There are few things I want you to comply ...".

"Huh? what are they?".

He clear his throat and started talking,

"First, please don't cling to me too much when we were in the Academy, you embarrass me a lot you know?".

"Heeeh but I wanted them to know that you are mine".

"You already told them about that you shitty brat. No need to show them some proof".

I pout,

"Okay ... since honey want that ... then I will comply".

"Good, second ... I will only act as your lover infront of your father. When we were in the school I'm your teacher, when we were here in the apartment I'm just your typical neighbor ... Got it?".

"That's too boring ... I want to cuddle you and kiss you when we were alone at home. You didn't allowed me to cling onto you at the school and even at the apartment? That's unfair", (I whinned).

"At home?, hey your not living here at my place ... Your living next door you brat".

"I know, but I will always be here anyway", (I shrugged).

"What?, tch you shitty brat".

He massage his temple,

"You annoying idiot", (he pissingly said).

I only smile at him and asked,

"Is that all your conditions?".

"I still have one ...".

"Then tell me".

"Lastly, don't ever ... and ever ... and EVER ... fall in love with me".

"Huh?".

I don't know why he said that ... Falling In love? What do he mean about that?

I tried to analyze what he meant but I realized that nodding to his request for now was the best way to do to get what I wanted.

"Okay, I won't fall in love with you, Levi san".

"Good, it's already settle than".

(Silence)

I stare at him, he stare at me.

I don't know how we started having a sudden staring battle but he was the first one who look away. He awkwardly cleared his throat again and asked,

"By the way Eren, you said you just moved in today right?".

"Yes, why?".

"I'm just curious ... how do you find your room? Rooms here were small and old ... You lived in a mansion so I think it will kinda hard for you to adjust living in a small apartment".

"Huh?, honestly I didn't enter the room that I rented since I came here. I immediately went straight to you and didn't bother to check my room".

"WHAT?!, are you insane? Why did you do that?".

"Cause I wanted to see you immediately, is it bad?", (I pouted).

"It is brat, damn ... are you even thinking?".

I only grin at him,

"Tch, so where's your things? Your luggage?", (he asked again).

"I don't have ...", (I plainly answered back).

"What the hell you pissed of ... *sigh*. Fine, I get it ... well since it's weekends today ... I think it's not bad to go on a shopping".

(Eyes sparkling)

"Are you asking me out, honefy?".

"Huh?, uhm ... Yes?", (he answered unassured).

"Oh my God! So we were going out on a DATE?!", (I exclaimed excitedly).

"WAIT WHAT?!, what are you talking about brat?".

"You said were going out right? So it's surely a date then".

"I really want to kill you ...", (he looked at me murderously).

"So its not?", (I pouted in disappointment).

"It's not and NEVER ... Damn, just eat your breakfast, then we'll go ... I also need to shower first after washing the dishes".

"Can I shower with you?".

"THE FUCK YOU DO YOU SHITTY BRAT! STOP ASKING AND EAT!".

We were at the huge popular mall in Tokyo, Levi san said that I need some furnitures and appliances for my room. Also since I don't want to go back to our house for now, he said I need to buy some clothes to wear since his clothes were too short for me.

We bought new kitchen appliances, tools and utensils, also a new bed, couch, dining tables and chairs and a new wardrobe. We also got a new flat TV and other stuff that Levi san said that I needed for my room. I only let him do the work since I'm not really into this kind of stuff but ... he seems to be enjoying it ... specially when we got to cleaning tools and equipments section. I mean, I literally seeing his eyes sparkling ... His reaction was so cute ...

"Hey Eren, thank you for this new vacuum cleaner. I really like it", (he said cutely while hugging the box of the vacuum cleaner).

"I ... didn't knew you love ... Erm ... that kind of stuff?".

"I love cleaning tools ...", (he chirped).

"Uhm ... y-yeah ... I also think so", (I smiled awkwardly).

(Flashback)

"Levi san, can we go t-".

(Blink eyes few times)

"Levi ... san?".

His eyes were sparkling while looking at the vacuum cleaner display inside the department store at the cleaning tools and equipments section.

"It's really beautiful", (I heard him said).

I look at him confusedly, do he mean that the vacuum cleaner was beautiful?.

"Erm ... L-Levi san? Do you ... want that vacuum cleaner?".

He look at me and pouted cutely then nodded multiple times.

"Then let's buy it", (I smiled).

"A-huh?, a-no,no,no ... I-it's fine Eren, erm ... I ... I don't need it", (he sadly answered).

"Are you sure Levi san?".

(Silence)

His biting his lips while looking at me with his cute puppy eyes.

(Nosebleed for his cuteness)

Damn, why did he born this cute?

"But ... it's kinda ... expensive ... I can't afford to buy it for now ...".

"I can buy it for you Levi san".

"Really? A-erm ... But ...".

"Don't worry, I have a lot of money. So let's buy the vacuum cleaner".

(End of Flashback)

I'm glad I see him happy ... Though, its kinda weird to be happy with a vacuum cleaner.

"Ne Eren, you can stay in my room for the mintime".

"Huh?".

"Well, the delivery sate of the appliances and furnitures that we bought was after 2 days right? So ... well ... since ... your room was still empty ... You can ... stay at my place ...".

(Eyes sparkling)

"Really?, then I would love too ... I really really really love too".

"O-okay then, let's buy some groceries back home, what do you want to eat for dinner?", (he asked).

"Cheese burger", (I immediately answered back).

"Cheese ... burger?".

"Yes!", (I grinned).

A cute laugh heard from him,

"Cute ... I love the way you said it and how your eyes were sparkling while saying it".

He rarely laugh ... But when he does ... It's really cute and refreshing to watch ...

"How about for the dessert?", (I asked).

"Hmm do you prefer something?".

"Yes ... You ...".

Levi blush,

"YOU FUCKING PERVERTED BRAT!", (he shouted and hit my head hard).

Lol I never learn my lessons.

At Levi san apartment,

Since we got home, Levi san immediately cook our dinner, after we ate, he wash the dishes and started cleaning ...

He clean and clean and clean and ...

(Glared at the vacuum cleaner)

"I want to kill that vacuum cleaner".

"Eren ...", (he called out suddenly).

(Eyes lit up)

"Yes honey?", (I immediately responded).

Finally ... Finally ... Finally h-

"Can you stand up so I can clean the bottom of the couch?".

"WHAT?!, your still cleaning? Ugh!, I've got enough of this".

"Huh? What do you m-".

I pull him closer to me until he ended up sitting on my lap.

"Hey idiot what are you doing?", (he annoyingly asked while struggling).

I ignore him and capture his lips. I heard him gasp and he struggled more while beating my shoulder with punches.

"E-nnngggh ... ren ... S-stop ...".

I forcefully enter his mouth using my tougue as I roam into his hot cavern, I tried to take him into a tougue battle but he wasn't cooperating at all.

He struggle and struggle until he break into my grip.

"What the fuck are you doing?", (he asked angrily as he wipe the leaking drool on his mouth).

I pout at him,

"Your ignoring me because of that stupid vacuum cleaner", (I blurted out because of jealousy).

"What?, you crazy shitty brat ... you get jealous with a vacuum cleaner?".

"Yes!, you should also paying attention to me ... It's already 2am in the morning and your still cleaning and holding that stupid vacuum cleaner".

His eyes widen when he heard the time.

"Tch, time flew fast".

"Why you still look like disappointed!", (I hissed).

He sigh,

"Come on, let's go to bed Eren".

(Eyes lit up again after hearing what Levi san said)

"Are we going to sleep together on you bed?", (I asked excitedly).

"No ... You can sleep on my bed ... I can sleep here on the couch".

"What?, no wait ... I want to sleep with you".

(Death glare)

"I'm not sleeping with you stupid brat ... I'm not safe with you".

"Oh come on Levi san ...".

"No ... NO WAY".

After whining and trying to convinced him. I ended up sleeping alone on his bed. Damn, his so coldhearted. How can he let an innocent handsome man sleep alone?

(Pout)

"I hope ... I don't have bad dreams today".

End of Eren's POV

Levi's POV

I was startled when I heard a voice of a boy struggling while calling into someone. I immediately open my eyes and stand up.

"Who was that?", (I asked myself).

"Mom!, Mom!, Mom! No ... MOM!".

"Eren?".

I ran into my bed and immediately wake up Eren, his screaming and calling his Mom into his sleep.

"Hey Eren, wake up, your dreaming, Eren!, (I shake him off).

He surprising open his eyes and look at me with his teary eyes".

"Levi ... san?".

"Eren ... are y-".

He suddenly pull me into a hug and then buried his face on my shoulder. Then, started sobbing ...

I was startled from his action but I ended up patting his back to comfort him.

"Eren, I'm here ... I won't live you, okay?", (I whispered into his ears).

I felt his body shaking ... But still he manage to nod.

As I said a while ago, I didn't leave him ... I stay hugging him and patting his back until he fell asleep.

"I didn't imagine to see you like this ... Eren".

The next morning,

I woke up and realized that Eren was still lying in my arms.

"So I ended up sleeping with him, huh", (I smile on my own).

I stare at his face for the moment ...

"He was so scared last night. I wonder what happen to him and his Mom?".

I caress his face, his skin was so smooth ...

"Ne Eren, when you woke up ... You can ... open up to me, you know".

"Le-vi ... san?".

(Jolted)

Badump. Badump. Badump.

"E-E-Eren ... you're already awake?".

"I just ... woke up", (he said sleepily while rubbing his eyes).

"E-e-erm ... t-then ... Uhm ...".

"You spent the night with me?", (he asked confusedly).

"Y-yeah ...", (the only word I uttered).

(Silence)

"Ne Levi san, can you hug me?", (he suddenly requested).

"Ahuh?".

"I just ... want a hug".

"O-okay ...".

Just as he requested I open my arms and hug him, ... Maybe he was still afraid ... I hope he can be fine soon ...

When suddenly,

I felt something wet in my neck ...

When I realized what his doing ... I ...

"YOU FUCKING PERVERTED BRAT!!!!", (I angrily screamed and pushed him away).

His a pervert, a pervert, A PERVERT!!!!

I saw him smirk,

"Levi san's smell in the morning was so refreshing ... It makes my little Eren horny ... Can we do it?, we're already on bed ... All we have to do was strip our clothes", (he teasingly suggested while licking his lips).

"FUCK YOU PERVERTED SHITTY BRAT!".

End of Levi's POV

Author's Note: Hi guys it's me again. So far thank you so much for all the views that this fanfiction's receiving. EreRi shippers were the best *grin*

Anyway, I will be updating the next chapter as soon as possible this week since I will be undergoing in a breast operation this coming sunday and I will be staying in the hospital for about 3 days. So for the mintime, I can't update for next week.

So, thank you for reading everyone. See yah again next chapter *wink*.


	4. Chapter 4: The Rumors were TRUE!

Disclaimer: All characters of Attack on Titans/Shingeki no Kyojin were own by the great Isayama sensei. (If only I own them huhuhuh, I will definitely make EreRi a canon teehee).

Warning: OOC, typing error, wrong grammar. English is not my language, sorry for inconvenience.

(Ugh! I'm suck in summary gomen).

Well anyway please enjoy the story. Updates was once per week. Thanks!

Fanfiction Plugging: Please also read "Fell In love in Altin Academy". Anime: Yuri!!!! on Ice. Pairing: OtaYuri ship or Yuri P. x Otabek A.

Eren's POV

"Eren what the hell are you doing? Swept the floor properly you shitty brat", (Levi san scolded).

(Crying on the inside)

Uwaaah how did I ended up like this!!!?

(Flashback)

Breakfast,

"Eren, are you not going to clean your room?".

"Oh yeah, I'm planning to hire someone to clean that room", (I shrugged).

"Your wasting your money, let's just clean it later".

"Huh pardon?".

"I said let's clean it later, now eat faster so we can start cleaning".

"Eh?, w-w-wait ... are you telling me to do household chores?".

He glared at me,

"Yes, why?".

"B-but I'm Eren Jaeger, I'm not doing household chores", (I reasoned out).

"I don't care ... we were still cleaning your room".

Uwaaah his not listening to me.

(End of Flashback)

"Levi san, can we take a break? We've been cleaning here for the pass 6 hours", (I pouted).

This is the first time in my entire life to hold a broom, a rag, a pale and other cleaning tools. This is ... the first time ... I EVER DO HOUSEHOLD CHORES!!!

He instructed me to clean the window, the walls, the floor, the bathroom and when he was not satisfied to my cleaning, he will scolded me and said REPEAT IT ALL!

UWAAAH I'M GONNA DIE HERE EARLY.

After hearing what I said, he look at his surrounding, it's all sparkling clean.

"Good job Eren, let's take a break then".

"Really?, yehey ... thank you honey", (I happily chirped).

He smile at me,

"You're really good at clean for a first timer", (he praised).

I think I'm seeing myself an inmaginary dog ears and a tail wagging at my back.

Squee~ Levi san praise me for the first time.

He pat my head and then said,

"Let's go Eren, as a reward I will m-".

"Make me moan?".

"Huh?, *he blushed when he realized what I meant*. PERVERT!".

I laughed,

"Your blushing face was enough for me as a reward", (I grinned).

"Your weird brat", (he pouted).

At Maria Academy,

"Eren!, (Armin suddenly called at the hallway).

I stop walking and look at him,

"Yo Armin, what's up?", (I greeted).

"Well, the usual ... I spent my weekends going to the library to read, how about you? You just move in to that small apartment where Levi sensei's living right?".

"Yeah, and currently I'm staying in his room since the appliances and furnitures that we ordered will be delivered after 2 days".

"Oh?, really? He let you live with him?".

"Of course his my honey, he can't say no to his lover", (I proudly said).

Armin clap his both hands,

"Wow, your really a good actor Eren".

"Yes I am, wait what?".

As we enter our classroom, all my male classmates were looking at me furiously (except for Connie), while my female classmates were all depressed while looking at their cellphones (except for Sasha, Ymir and Krista).

"Hey guys what's up", (I greeted them).

Jean, my horse face classmate stand up and walk towards me then suddenly grab my collar ...

"What are you fucking doing Jean?", (I annoyingly asked).

"You just said last week that Levi sensei was yours and then now your living together?", (he said angrily almost screaming).

"Huh?, what are you saying you fucking horse face?".

"This photo, it's been spreading like a virus to the whole Academy this morning!", (he gritted his teeth and showed me a photo of me and Levi san's entering the old apartment on his cellphone).

My eyes widen when I saw the photo. Who the fuck took that photo?

"Why are you so mad Jean? Wait ... are you jealous?", (I smirked).

"WHAT DID YOU SAID YOU F-".

"Yes he was, well his been talking about that photo since he came here", (Connie commented).

"Maybe he likes Levi sensei too", (Sasha then added while munching a bread on his mouth).

I look at him suspiciously,

"So, you like him too huh? You know what I will tell you a secret ... *lean closer to Jean's ear* Levi sensei has a big ass".

(Nosebleed)

He blush and removed his grip to my collar to cover his bleeding nose, he got nosebleed just by hearing that? Lol such a looser.

"Sorry Jean, but his already mine and only MINE", (I teased him more).

"YOU FUCKING B-".

(Door open)

(Levi san enter the classroom)

"Good morning class", (he greeted with his usual poker face expression and walk straight to his table).

"Good morning Levi sensei", (we all greeted and take our seat).

He look at me and Jean,

"Is there something happening here? Eren, Jean?", (he asked).

I smiled at him while Jean stiffened and blushed, none of the two of us wants to talk. Well I will not talk since he was the one who started it.

Sasha then raise his hand,

"Yes Sasha?", (Levi san said and signal her to stand up).

"Eren and Jean were fighting because Jean found out that Levi sensei and Eren was already living together in a small apartment".

"Huh?".

Levi san immediately shut a death glare at me. I only shrug at him.

"S-Sasha, how did you guys knew about it?", (Levi san awkwardly asked).

Everyone reach for their cellphone and show the picture that spreading around the Academy.

Levi San's expression change, his eyes also widen when he saw the photo.

"H-how did that ...".

"Ne Levi sensei, are you really living with Eren in a small apartment?", (Krista, one of the female campus crush asked).

I stare at him, now how will you answered it, Levi san?

He pouted cutely, he don't know what to do. He look at me to ask for help but I only smile at him and signal him to answer the question.

"Y-yes ... we were ...", (he finally said while trying his best to hide his blushed).

(Everyone nosebleed)

"Uwaah sensei your so cute!", (everyone exclaimed).

"So it's confirmed that your really dating Eren and now your living together, Levi sensei?", (Marco asked).

He look at me again while biting his lips,

Damn, his so hot when his looking at me like that while biting his lips.

"Y-yes ... Eren was my ... boyfriend ... and ... we were living together", (he confirmed and blushed more).

Whisper.Whisper.Whisper.

Everyone fuss and whispering to each other when Levi san confirmed our relationship. I look at Jean like "did you heard that bastard, his mine" then smirk ... He glare at me annoyingly while holding his both fists tight.

Levi san clear his throat,

"So do you still have any questions class? ", (he asked trying his best to calm down and bring back his composure).

"Nothing more Levi sensei", (they all said together with the tone of disappointment).

"Good then, let's start the class now. Please open your textbook on page 15", (he instructed).

I smile on my own, I thought he will deny me.

End of Eren's POV

Levi's POV

"Bwahahahah Levi Oh my God! You're really epic ahahah", (Hanji laughed hard).

I'm currently at the science lab and talking to this fucking four eyes teacher.

"Stop laughing four eyes, I just have no choice that's why I told my class that the fucking rumors was true", (I hissed).

"But you were denying it last week and now your saying that you were living together? You're really something Levi ... Lmao".

"Like I told you before, we were just faking it just to avoid his marriage interview that his Father's arranging".

"Huh?, did you said that to me?".

"What?, don't tell me your not listening just like Erwin did before".

"Welll, *silly smile* ... honestly I'm not".

"You fucking shitty four eyes".

"Heheheh ... sorry I'm really busy that time thinking about our next experiment".

As It thought, she's not listening ...

I click my tongue,

"You're useless as always shitty four eyes".

"Gomen gomen ... ", (she laughed).

I sigh,

"Then listen carefully and I will tell you".

She nodded few times and eargerly listen.

After 20 minutes of flashback story*

"Wow, what a story. I conclude that maybe he was really your destiny", (she commented while trying her best not to laughed).

"You said exactly what Erwin said", (I looked at her annoyingly).

"Oh?, Erwin also said that?".

"Yes, why?", (I asked her confusedly).

"N-nothing ... anyway Levi, I didn't expected you to accept Eren's proposal ... I mean, you're not that type of person who will accept someone's proposal easily".

(Silence)

"Honestly, I really don't know ...".

She look at me suspiciously,

"What?, I'm serious ... I really don't know".

"Hmf?, you're hiding something aren't you? But oh well, I knew how denial you are so yeah ... as you said, you don't know. By the way Levi *stare at the two box of lunch besides my bag, why do you have two bento here?".

"Oh shit, I forgot to give Eren his bento! Uwaaah what should I do now, I woke up early just to prepare this", (I cried while holding the box of lunch that I prepared).

"Ohoh you make him bento huh", (she intriguingly said while smirking like she just discovered something big).

"Don't look at me like that shitty four eyes, I only made him a box of lunch as a reward for his good cleaning yesterday".

"Huh?, good cleaning?".

"Yeah, I instructed him to clean the room that he rented next to mine before the appliances and furnitures that we bought arrived".

"WHAT?!, you did what to Eren Jaeger?", (she surprisingly exclaimed almost shouting).

"Don't shout four eyes, it's not a big deal".

"B-but he was Eren ... he was so high and mighty ... then you ... you make him clean?".

"Huh?, his just a fucking shitty brat whose annoying enough to ruin my peaceful life. His not high or mighty, his just a fucking kid".

"Wow, you rock Levi ...".

"I don't get you ... You see, I have a big problem right now", (I said while biting my lips).

"Just give it to him, what are you worried about?".

I look at at her like "Fuck you four eyes it's not easy to do that".

She sigh,

"Seriously Levi your still worrying about that after a lot of things happen between you and Eren? I mean, come on ... The whole academy knew it already ... Besides, the video taken on your class this morning was epic ... I mean, who could have thought that Levi Ackerman, the top 1 student of Rose Academy will going to confessed that he was dating a 15 years old student from his class. Bwahahahah!!!!".

Is it me or this fucking four eyes woman just insulted me. But wait, video taken on my class?

"What video?", (I confusedly asked).

"You don't know? This video ...", (she said and showed me her phone and play the video that she's talking about).

The video was the scene this morning when my class was asking me about my relationship with Eren.

"You're blushing face was really funny Levi, ahahahah ... When I saw this video that my students were watching this morning, I can't help but ask her to bluetooth it to me. And when I watch it, I laugh out loud. You're expression was so cute and I can't even imagine you could do an expression like that, ahahahah".

(Vein pop)

(Hit Hanji's head 3 times)

"Laugh more and you're dead", (I warned her).

"Eheheheh ... gomen Levi, I just can't help it", (she apologize while rubbing her head in pain but still smiling like an idiot).

Sometimes, I'm wondering why I've been friend's with this idiot.

"But Levi, since you already confirmed about your relationship with Eren, I can't see any problem if you give him a bento while his classmates were there. As I said a while ago the whole Academy knew it".

(Pout lips)

"Go now, don't tell me you're still embarrassed?".

"A-I ... I ... A-uhm ...".

Hanji's facial expression suddenly get serious,

"Levi ...", (she called).

"What four eyes?", (I asked).

He hold my both shoulders and seriously said,

" You look like a shy high school girl that wanted to give his homemade bento to his boyfriend but she's too embarrass to do it".

(Puff)

"Ahahahahah OH MY GOD LEVI ahahahah".

(Vein pop)

(Hit Hanji's head again 5 times)

"I'm sorry Levi", (she apologize again but not really feeling sorry).

"I will prove to you that I'm not like that fucking four eyes", (I angrily said and slammed the door closed).

I went straight to 1-A classroom to see Eren,

I meant it ... I'm kinda embarass to give him this box of lunch in front of his classmates just like Hanji said but on the other hand, I promise him to give a reward yesterday so ... I should give it to him ... I'm the one who said it so I should do it.

AND I'M NOT LOOK LIKE A FUCKING HIGH D HOOL GIRL!

When I reach the classroom, my hands were shaking too much to knock at the door.

"Oh shit, I'm too nervous".

I swallowed hard and try my best to calm down.

"You can do it Levi, just give him this bento".

I knock at the door and Pixis sensei open it and smiled. I bow my head and excuse myself to him. He was currently having a discussion to the class.

"Oh hello to the beautiful Levi sensei, how can I help you?", (he smiled and gesture me to come in).

"Hi Pixis sensei, sorry for the intrusion but I just wanted to give Eren his lunch", (I said and try my best to look not nervous).

"A bento for you're boyfriend? How sweet", (Pixis sensei commented and smile again).

I can't hide my blush when he said that while my female students were ...

"KYAAAH~ Levi sensei homemade bento for Eren", (they squealed).

While my male students were ...

"Bastard Eren got homemade bento of Levi sensei", (they hissed while sending Eren a death glare).

I walk forward on were Eren's sitting,

"Here ...", (I said and place the box of lunch in front of him).

He look at me surprisingly like his asking me if "what's going on here?".

"I ... made that this morning though ... I forgot to give it to you, that's why I'm here", (I explained while playing on my fingers).

He nodded but still unassured,

"So ... I guess I'll ahead", (I said).

When I'm about to leave he suddenly pull my hand and grab my chin then KISS ME INFRONT OF HIS CLASSMATES!!!!!

My eyes widen and my body froze as he lock our lips together so my bottom lips will between his two lips, he lightly sweep the tip of his tongue to my lower lip and smirk. Then he started to chew, suck and nip my bottom lips. His kiss becomes more deeper and deeper and I become more embarrassed than ever.

I was so afraid to push him and I was too embarrass to face my students. My whole strength drain and I felt powerless.

After a couple of minutes of kissing me infront of everyone, Eren broke first and then smirk,

"Thank you honey, I really appreciate your effort".

I don't know how to react after what happen, I knew everyone were staring at me right now.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

"Wow, nice French kiss Eren", (Pixis sensei praised him while clapping his hands together).

"Thank you sensei", (Eren smiled then take his seat).

He look at me victorious.

I glared at him like "I will kill you later fucking brat".

He only smile at me and wink.

UGH! FUCK THIS KID!

I decided to excuse myself to everyone, I bow my head like nothings happen and then take my leave.

At the hallway while walking,

"It's not happening, that not happened, it's not happening, that's not happened. It's not ... AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!! IT'S FUCKING HAPPENED!!!", (I freaked out).

End of Levi's POV

Author's Note: Eheh thank you for reading till the end.

NEXT CHAPTER,

Mikasa And Annie will be joining 1-A class. Let's all find out if what will be their relationship with Eren Jaeger and how will Levi sensei react from all the revelation.

Thank you and till the next update!


End file.
